


【凡柯】请你吃糖

by wru



Category: fanxy red
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wru/pseuds/wru
Kudos: 3





	【凡柯】请你吃糖

离厂的时候，林凡在陆柯燃口袋里塞了两颗糖，她说：“在北京等我。”四五个月以来，面临分离时谁也没有哭还是第一次。陆柯燃捏了捏她的手，“好的，马姐。”  
林凡推开宿舍门的时候，陆柯燃乖乖地坐在椅子上缩成一团。林凡一见就笑了，“头发怎么炸成这样了，燃妹儿~”行李箱被随意靠在门边，主人给了椅子上的人一个拥抱。  
陆柯燃软软地控诉早上喻言和许佳琪给她扎双马尾的事，林凡笑着揉她的头，一边夸燃妹儿什么发型都好看，一边哄骗她翻出照片。真的看到以后倒在床上笑出鹅叫被气愤的陆柯燃摁着锁喉。  
笑点很低的某人被摁了好一会才缓过来要哄女朋友。紧急转移话题，“给你的糖吃了没有？”陆柯燃心里笑得不行，面上还装冷脸，绷着嘴角只点点头。林凡又从口袋里摸出一颗糖拆开喂她，陆柯燃躲了一下还是张开嘴吃了。冷脸也装不下去笑倒在林凡怀里。  
她们的快乐就是这么简单，只要两个人在一起，就没有什么无法面对的。  
林凡对她说，“六一快乐。”   
“我跟你说才对吧，小~朋~友~”她看着林凡，眼睛是那么的亮。  
林凡忍不住亲她，尝她嘴里糖果融化后的甜味。  
陆柯燃搂着她的脖子回吻，细长的腿也缠上林凡的腰。气氛渐渐变得情色。  
陆柯燃被林凡圈在怀里，舌根都被吸得发麻。偏大的T恤下，林凡的手从后腰处伸进去抚摸她的臀瓣，再往下扒她碍事的短裤，却因为这个姿势正好卡在大腿根部。  
最终陆柯燃还是躺在床上被林凡扒光了。尽管已经熟悉了却还是红着脸全程闭眼。林凡从她的嘴唇向下一路舔吻，在她锁骨处吸出一个个浅浅的淡红印记，用手把玩不大的胸部，粉嫩的乳尖被吸得啧啧作响。  
手指先是在外部抚弄花唇，玩到足够湿润了才缓缓地伸进去。指甲也修剪整齐害怕伤到她。许久没做，陆柯燃那里紧的不行。林凡咬她红透了的耳垂，轻轻在耳边哈气。陆柯燃僵直的身体失了力气，只有流水的花心还在做着反应。  
林凡爱看她爽到颤抖又隐忍的样子，脸红着带着哭腔小声叫她名字。她只会更坏心眼地用手指把她送上高潮，再趁她失神把淫液喂给她，交换一个长长的吻。  
那是她的特权，也是她的节日礼物。


End file.
